Granat
by Kuro Zoka
Summary: Hanya berani berteriak menyerukan kepada seluruh dunia, tanpa nama pada yang dituju. Takao selalu menganggap menyanyi adalah hukuman untuknya./ONE-SHOOT!/MidoTaka/bukan-Angst!


Ucapan terimakasih yang sangat besar untuk My-Beloved-Zokashime yang sudah memberikan keberanian dan dukungan untuk mengupload cerita–apalah– ini XD. Juga terimakasih untuk yang telah membaca, mereview dan Fav-Fol, cerita yang lalu-lalu –yang ngomong-ngomong belum sembat diapresiasikan membalas –gomen yg banyak– *nunduksampekejeduklantai*

.

 **Warning : Yaoi or boyxboy, OOC** **,** **typo,** **AU,** **ending ngegantung,** **non** **EYD,** **alur kilat, Oneshoot** **!**

 **Disclamer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki ; Kurobas**

 **Song : Hello by Adele (cover Taka-OoK)**

 **Pair : MidoTaka**

.

Summary "Hanya berani berteriak menyerukan kepada seluruh dunia, tanpa nama pada yang dituju. Takao selalu menganggap menyanyi adalah hukuman untuknya."

.

Kuro

.

Mempersembahkan

.

" **Granat"**

Panggung terbuka dari tirai merah bergradasi keemasan, tergerai menuju kiri dan kanan. Cahaya lampu berlomba-lomba memasuki dasar background menembus setangkai badan yang berdiri tegak, gugup bukan main, jari menggenggam keras satu sama lain.

Mata terbuka, iris onix memantulkan biasan cahaya, menyambut tribunan penonton, riuh tepuk tangan atau kicauan tak mendasar, menyerukan namanya, idola naik daun.

Baju casual dengan nama disainer ternama melekat ditubuhnya, langkah kaki menapaki mantap memberikan bunyi tap-tap berulang. Tangan terulur membelai mikrofon. Menatap berani, seakan ia adalah pejuang terakhir, berdiri sendiri, melawan ratusan mata didepannya dengan wajah tanpa definisi. Ia tak bisa menebak.

Walaupun begitu ia telah siap, hembusan napas ia buang dengan keras, berharap kegugupannya benar-benar lenyap bersama kepulan asap, penuh uap hangat berisi kenegatifan.

Ia membuka mulut, kerongkongannya ia tarik, menghirup butir-butir oksigen memenuhi diafragma, ia keluarkan sekuat tenaga, menutupi dentuman orkestra pengiring, menutupi riuh-riuh tak berkepentingan diluar sana. Ia tertinggal sendiri, ia berada didunianya sendiri.

Semua terasa membisu, ia larut kedalam setiap bait lirik yang terurai, membawa kilasan-kilasan detik yang telah berlalu, membawa kenangan begitu saja kedalam kapasitas penyimpanannya, membawa secercak pelangi didalam hujan mendung hatinya, yang tak pernah terobati.

Ia adalah tersangka, kekacauannya. Muse–nya.

Yang sayang tak ada didekapnya, yang sayang hanya kepingan kenangan pudar. Ada namun tak berasa ada, indah namun juga memiliki sifat pedang bermata dua, sakit namun juga memiliki keampuhan tiada batas.

Selalu berputar. Tak pernah ada jawaban. Lingkaran setan antara obat atau racun. Entah ia berbentuk jimat atau apa. Seberapa keraspun ia mencoba membuangnya, ia akan tetap menjadi parasit disuatu tempat tergelap didadalam sana, di organ tanpa bentuk didalam tubuh.

Ia tersenyum.

Lagu ini adalah persembahannya. Tindakan pengecutnya. Terserah-lah orang mau berkata apa, ia memuji hidup. Ia bersyukur walau apapun yang terjadi, ia tak akan pernah menyesali, –tak akan pernah.

Tetapi ia adalah munafik, artis penghargaan terbaik.

 **'Hello~ from the other side,'**

Ia berteriak, menyerukan.

Semua tribun termenung.

' **To tell you, i am sorry~ for everything that i've done,'**

Ia menghela napas, suaranya sedikit sumbang. Terlalu larut masuk kezonanya. Sebelum gelap, amnesia. Semuanya berputar, bagaikan petir yang menyambar. Ia teringat.

.

Saat itu bunga sakura berguguran, memang musimnya. Hari yang terlalu biasa, dan memang setiap tahun para pelajar akan mengalami hal seperti itu. Hanya saja kenangan lah yang membedakan, mau berada dijalur apakah, hanya orang tersebut yang tahu, jalur berbunga atau jalur duri penuh luka.

Tetapi ia adalah manusia biasa, tidak luput dari itu semua. Salah satu spesies manusia diantara jutaan yang berambut hitam, salah satu dari ratusan yang mungkin saja bernama Takao, salah satu manusia dari beberapa puluh yang menyukai satu orang yang sama.

Ia hopeless, afeksi tak ada kesempatan, percaya nol koma lima persen saja ia akan diterima –dan selebihnya mimpi. Ia terbatuk, malu apa yang ada dipikiran.

Sudah hampir tiga tahun dirinya bersama lelaki tersebut. Partner, pengikut, pesuruh, fan's atau mungkin –mungkin saja teman ia dianggap. Tetapi ia berbeda, ia memandang lelaki berambut hijau lumut tersebut berbeda, bukan sekedar seseorang untuk say hello apa kabar, tetapi ia memandang berbeda. Memandangnya sebagai seorang 'lelaki' yang dengan maksud dimana ia ingin memeluk, mencium dan melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan –seperti sex mungkin.

Takao kembali tersenyum, tangan dimasukkan kedalam saku celana. Sesekali mata menjelajah, tengok kiri kanan dengan lirikan intip celah jendela.

"Kau melihat Midorima?" ia berpapasan dengan teman sekelas Midorima, target yang ia incar.

"Sepertinya ia sedang sibuk, dihalaman belakang," jawab pemuda berambut kuning madu tersebut, jarinya menggaruk pipi, ekspresi mengatakan sesuatu yang berbau tidak enak.

Tetapi Takao Kazunari adalah makhluk positif. Seperti biasa, ia akan berlari dengan ceria, rambut belah tengah berkibar sampai terbawa angin, gakuran hitamnya juga ikut-ikut dengan malu, dengan usul beberapa kancing telah hilang, tertelan tangan-tangan lapar yang mengincar keimutannya.

Ia terbahak, ternyata macam orang 'sepertinya' juga memiliki banyak fan's.

Sekejap ia sampai dihalaman, mulai berjalan dengan santai, angin sedang bagus-bagusnya, kelopak sakura yang katanya jatuh setiap satu senti per detik ikut menjadi pelengkap, ia bermonolog mungkin sebagai hiasan pembuka dihatinya yang berbunga-bunga.

Terus menyusuri tirana sakura, disusul beberapa teman sekelas menyapa. Ada yang meminta kancing, bahkan sampai menggeledah setiap tempat bersemayatnya, walaupun harus diakui wajah kecewa menjadi hal yang menarik, Takao tak akan bisa menghibur, karena pada kenyataan memang setiap kancingnya sudah ludes, tak ada yang masih berada ditempat seharusnya.

Ia kembali berjalan dengan santai, beberapa lambaian tangan kadang ia sunggingkan, sampai ia benar-benar menjauhi keramaian. Berdiri merenung sendiri. Yang entah mengapa kenangannya berlomba-lomba mendobrak otak, membuatnya teringat segala kenangan. Bagaiman ia pertama kali menginjakan diri di gerbang Shutoku, dan bagaimana ia yang terlalu senangnya sampai-sampai mencium seragam orange kebanggaan yang bahkan sampai sekarang selalu ia pandang dengan mata berbinar. Dan tentu saja kenangan yang paling nikmat –ia menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah telapak tangan – teringat bagaimana lelaki jangkung itu memenuhi segala harinya dengan basket, media balas dendam yang berubah tiga ratus enam puluh derajat begitu saja dengan perasaan yang entah ia namakan apa.

Ia tersenyum malu, bagaimana bisa Shin-chan tsundere berperawakan seratus sembilan puluh lima centi menjadi satu-satunya pemenuh semua hasrat. Terlihat imut dan menggemaskan, membuat hatinya jedar-jeder seakan petir menyambar di siang bolong.

Ia mengepalkan tangan diudara, bertekat, sudah berjanji semenjak entah kapan, ia akan jujur. Berkata dengan berani dan menumpahkan segalanya. Ia akan melakukan semua itu, walaupun kemudian jika ia dibunuh oleh Midorimapun yang merasa jijik dengannya, ia ikhlas. Ia hanya butuh pemutus daya jantungnya yang serasa ingin meledak, ia ingin semua terasa jelas. Bunuh saja perasaannya agar ia tak merasa sakit disaat hatinya berbunga-bunga.

Takao tak butuh cerita dongeng, ia merasa hidup tak akan semudah mengatakan aku cinta kau, kau cinta aku dan hidup bahagia selamanya. Walaupun begitu ia menyadari, selalu ada kemunafikan jauh dihatinya, ia ingin itu semua benar-benar terjadi. Romance picisan yang dijual kacangan di penuhi bunga sakura. Miliknya seorang.

"Kyaa! Midorima-kun ada di lapangan, ayo kesana!" pekikan salah satu gerombolan spesies berrok renda melengking kuat, menyambar telinganya yang sedang terpaku. Ia bergerak otomatis, ingin menyelesaikan misi yang ia buat. Berlari seakan ia sedang dikejar titan ungu. Tak peduli menabrak beberapa manusia tak berekstensi prioritas.

Napas tersengal, tangan terlampir dilutut, peluh menetes dari dahinya. Takao merasa ternyata lari bersama dengan hati berbunga membuat tenaga lebih terkuras. Tetapi semua itu sirna. Ia melihat disana, lelaki bersurai hijau jangkung, berdiri dengan wajah khas, dikelilingi dengan lapar oleh spesimen berbeda gander.

Ia tak bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang sedang diucapkan pemuda tersebut, ia hanya bisa menebak dari gakuran yang telah menjadi ajang tarik menarik. Midorima pasrah. Ia kembali tersenyum, menggenggam erat benda bulat dengan diameter kecil ditelapaknya yang berkeringat. Ia berjanji, jika Midorima menerimanya, ia akan memberika kancing spesial nomor dua dari kerahnya sebagai hadiah, kancing spesial yang berada tepat didepan jantung. Karena ia tahu, Midorima adalah penggemar sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan 'jimat'.

'Plakk!'

Bunyi aduan antar kulit mengalun, ajang jambak tersiar.

Takao terpaku bagai keledai. Sebenarnya ia sudah percaya diri penuh, tetapi irisnya entah mengapa menangkap sesuatu yang mengerikan. Apakah ia sanggup melewati perkumpulan rubah yang saling memangsa didepan sana. Ia urung, merasa mungkin ada dilain kesempatan.

Badan sudah ia putar balik, tetapi jiwanya kembali menjerit. Ia bingung, keadaan maju mundur tanpa definisi keartian.

"Takao!" seru suara bass menyadarkan pergejolakan batinnya.

Ia menengok, seperti seekor anjing yang diberikan tanda bel untuk makan. Entah mengapa suara itu selalu menjadi tumpuan yang tak bisa ia lewatkan.

Setiap langkah kaki dan wajah datar penuh derita yang semakin mendekat. Sejalan dengan jantungnya yang berdetak bukan main. Bahkan sampai Takao bisa mencium bau mint khas itu, matanya entah mengapa tak bisa bergerak. Badan kaku, berjalan seakan robot, begitu telapak hangat menggenggam –menyeret– bobot tubuhnya.

"Wanita itu menyeramkan," katanya. Mengalun lembut menuju gendang telinga Takao. Hatinya ketar-ketir, apakah ini tanda-tanda lampu hijau untuknya seorang.

Mereka gandengan –jika Takao tak salah pandang, telapak tangan itu menggenggam searah sikutnya. Hangat dan dekat. Bibirnya gemetar, ingin ia ucapkan. Ingin ia keluarkan. Ingin ia teriakkan seakan seluruh dunia harus tahu Takao Kazunari akan menjadi pemilik Midorima yang luar biasa.

Tetapi, hatinya menjadi terdiam. Rasa takut mulai menyusup. Apakah semua keputusan yang akan dibuat benar-benar hal yang benar. Apakah jika ia membuka mulutnya, Midorima tak akan menghilang dari genggaman hangat tersebut.

Terlalu banyak apakah dan pertanyaan yang berputar. Membuatnya urung, ia meremas telapak hingga buku-buku jari menjadi putih. Kecewa kemana perginya rasa berani yang beberapa menit lalu menghampiri.

Kemana dan entah kemana, ia tak tahu.

Mungkin saja, karena Takao terlalu dalam memandang punggung bidang itu berjalan seirama. Membuatnya takut, ia benar-benar takut kehilangan semua apa yang sudah baik-baik saja antara ia dan Midorima. Ia tak ingin kehilangan pemuda tersebut, bahkan mungkin pertemanannya.

Ia kembali termenung, ternyata setelah berada sedekat ini dengan seseorang yang penting, rasa khawatir dan takut mulai menguasai, membuatmu menjadi pengecut. Takao baru tahu, semakin kau berada didekatnya, semakin kau ingin menyimpannya, agar semua baik-baik saja, agar ia tak pernah meninggalkan sisimu, walaupun ia selalu tahu, hidupnya bukanlah dongeng, yang akan baik-baik saja.

"Kenapa kau berhenti?" tanya Midorima, begitu tarikan tangannya berat. Ia berbalik menatap pemuda bermata elang itu sedang mengalihkan pandangannya, merasa tak beres "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Ah! Sepertinya aku," suara Takao ragu. Ia mengutuk bibirnya yang tak singkron.

"Hmn?"

"Se-lamat, akhirnya lulus juga," tawanya garing, menggaruk surai. Positif gugup.

Midorima berbalik terdiam, hanya menatap pemuda didepannya.

–dan Takao tau, ia bisa merasakan, walaupun ia tak perlu bersibobrok menatap mata kehijauan itu, ia selalu tahu. Ditatap romantis, membuatnya bingung harus berbuat apa, ia memilih memulai monolog kembali dengan diri sendiri. Mencoba mengeluarkan sesuatu yang tersangkut ditenggorokannya.

Tetapi sebelum udara menguar dari pita suara, ia bisa merasakan sesuatu. Merasakan ada hal yang tidak beres, merasakan ada yang salah. Sesuatu itu, benar-benar mengerikan.

Ia menatap Midorima, tangan panjang yang berlapis perban itu terulur, ia merasa dan melihat. Sesuatu yang mustahil.

Midorima sedang mengelus puncuk rambutnya. –untuk pertama kali.

Hati Takao mulai melonjak kembali. Mungkin inilah memang saat yang tepat. Ia tersenyum, tiba-tiba mesin tubuhnya menjadi panas, "Shin-chan, Aku rasa–,"

"Midorima-kun!"

Suara pekikan mengehentikan segalanya, Iris hitam itu menelisik, gadis populer seantero Shutoku tiba-tiba saja ada dihadapan ia dan Midorima. Bergerak-gerik gelisah dengan wajah kemerahan. Takao tahu tanda-tanda itu. Ia tertawa, kembali menelan segala hal nya.

"Ah! Mikami-chan, ada perlu apa?"

Bodoh ia mengutuk, bibirnya berucap bagai gilingan rusak.

"A-aku ada perlu dengan Midorima-kun, a-ano boleh aku berbicara denganya?"

"Kenapa kau meminta persetujuanku?" Takao tertawa sumbang.

Midorima tidak berubah, tetap berwajah kaku, tetapi ucapannya adalah pedang yang terlalu tajam. Jawaban yang tak ingin Takao harapkan. "Baiklah," ucapnya datar, berlalu begitu saja digendang telinga, meninggalkannya berdiri disana sendiri. Berlalu dengan seseorang yang bukan dirinya menjadi pelengkap.

Hatinya sakit. Tetapi tubuhnya kaku, mulai banyak suara didalam otaknya. Muncul suara-suara asing. Apakah ia sudah ditolak. Apakah sebelum pernyataan cinta, ia sudah kalah.

Selalu berputar seperti tape rusak.

Tetapi Takao tak ingin itu, ia tak akan menyerahkan Midorima dengan mudah. Ia tak ingin itu terjadi. 'Hey kau wanita jalang, jangan kau sentuh Shin-chan', hatinya menyeru. Ia berbalik arah, mengejar menuju medan pertempuran.

.

"Midorima-kun, ja-jadilah pacarku?!" Tunduk wanita itu dihadapan Midorima, rambut baby pink tergerai menutupi separuh wajah rupawannya.

Takao mengerem mendadak. Ia terlambat, tak bisa menggenggam granat yang telah dilempar. Takao berdiri kaku, memandang terpaku dari kejauhan, jantungnya berdegup keras menunggu jawaban akhir dari Midorima sendiri. Apakah ia akan membiarkan granat itu mati atau membiarkannya meledak untuk membunuh keberadaan Takao disana.

Takao tetap terdiam, menajamkan pendengaran. Tetapi iris yang biasa terlihat sipit, harus bekerja keras untuk terbuka lebar, begitu bibir tipis itu tersenyum, meruntuhkan segala kepositifan yang sudah ia siapkan dari balik pintu kediamannya.

Ia kalah.

"Tentu saja –nanodayo."

Benar-benar sudah kalah.

Bukan karena apa-apa. Ia tahu itu, mau bagaimanapun ia sudah kalah dari semenjak lahir didunia ini. Takao kembali tersenyum sendiri. Ia kalah dengan wanita itu, bukan karena ia lebih dulu menyatakan cintanya. Tentu saja bukan. Ia sekali lagi tahu, menelan segela kepahitan.

Semua itu tentu saja karena ia adalah pria. Ia akan selalu kalah. Hanya karena ia tidak terlahir sebagai wanita.

Takao termenung, melihat guguran kelopak sakura sebagai potret yang sangat indah, menghiasi lukisan sepasang adam dan hawa yang memang sudah seharusnya. Ia tertawa, segala teka-teki sudah terjawab,mengetahui mengapa selama ini bibirnya selalu menutup. Selalu ragu untuk berucap. Selalu takut pria hijau unik itu pergi. Karena ia selalu lupa, walaupun ia selalu menolak kebenaran itu. Tetap saja kenyataan selalu lebih keras menamparnya.

Midorima menyukai wanita.

Tak ada ganggu gugat, fakta yang otentik.

Jantungnya sakit. Matanya pedih. Namun semua itu ia telan, sepahit apapun air ludahnya, hanya akan ia telan. Tak akan pernah ia memprotes, ia terima jika memang Midorima memilih semua jalan itu.

Lagi pula, ia tidak mungkin bisa protes. Bukankah keberadaannya sudah mati –kan?

.

" **Hello~ how are you?**

 **It's so typikal of me to talk about myself.**

 **I am sorry**

 **I hope that you'r well**

 **Did you ever make it out of that town where nothing ever happened?"**

Takao kadang berpikir, apakah suaranya akan sampai. Apakah setiap tetes penyesalannya selama sepuluh tahun ini telah menjangkau. Pada pemuda tersebut, yang lama-lama ini ia dengar telah menjadi dokter berbakat.

Ia selalu bertanya, apakah ia masih menjadi kepingan dikotak sampahnya, atau apakah ia sudah menghilang bagai debu yang telah terbawa angin.

Takao hanya ingin tahu, bagaimana kabarnya. Tetapi ia teringat kembali, apakah ia masih pantas. Walaupun seberapa sering ia berpikir. Tentu saja tidak, dan itu selalu menjadi penjawab selama sepuluh tahun dihidupnya yang bagaikan neraka bergemerlap cahaya palsu.

Ia tetap akan menjadi pengecut. Hanya berani berteriak menyerukan kepada seluruh dunia, tanpa nama pada yang dituju. Ia selalu menganggap menyanyi adalah hukuman untuknya, atas apa yang telah ia perbuat. Berlari pengecut, menelan semua kotoran yang ia telah keluarkan dari dasar tenggorokkannya.

Ia tak pantas.

" **So hello~ from the other side**

 **I must have called a thousand times**

 **To tell you I'm sorry for everything that i've done,"**

Ia berteriak sekuat tenaga, melengkingkan membuat pantulan didalam sound sistem. Membuat semua ikut bernyanyi tanpa sadar. Tribuna penonton terpesona dengan lambaian tangan.

Tetapi Takao tetap terdiam tanpa ekspresi, karena seberapa banyakpun ia dipuja, ia merasa seperti cangkang kosong. Granat sepuluh tahun terlalu banyak menancapkan kepingannya disana.

Ia tak akan mungkin bisa telepas dan melangkah maju, karena ia telah mencoba, seberapa besarpun ia mengganti sosok itu, selalu saja berakhir pada titik kacamata, bersurai hijau jangkung. Tak ada kemajuan dan tak pernah ada perubahan. Selalu Midorimalah jawabannya.

Takao memang tak pernah berharap macam-macam, namun ia selalu menutup mata ketika ia akan bernyanyi, ia selalu terdiam selama beberapa menit, hanya untuk meminta kepada Tuhan, memberinya kesempatan, ketika ia membuka mata dan lelaki itu telah ada dihadapannya, berdiri dibalik tribunan penonton.

Berdiri dengan wajah khasnya, dan juga gaya angkuhnya, ia akan berdiri dalam diam, tak berteriak ataupun menyanyi histeris. Hanya berdiri menyilangkan tangan, menatap dengan iris hijau yang dibingkai kacamata berframe hitamnya, berdiri dengan baju casual yang selalu nampak pas dan cool.

Mata Takao membola.

Ia benar-benar melihatnya. Dipojok paling atas tempat duduk. Berdiri dan benar-benar menatapnya.

Ia mengucek mata, sampai puluhan kali. Suaranya mengecil dan hilang. Ia terlalu shock.

Apakah kesempatan keduanya benar-benar Tuhan berikan?

Benarkah ia pantas?

.

.

.

.

.

Takao menjatuhkan micnya, begitu Midorima berbalik arah menuju daerah exit.

Semua penonton terdiam, bahkan aliran musik perlahan memberhentikan petikan melodinya. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar riuh-riuh. Membuat Takao kembali tersadar, ia memegap pucuk dadanya.

Merasakan bagaimana jantungnya masih berdetak dengan kencang.

–dan dengan itu, ia tak peduli dengan apapun lagi. Karena ia tak akan membiarkan belenggu itu kembali melilit bayangan Midorima dari dirinya. Ia akan ambil granat miliknya sendiri, dan bersumpah akan ia lemparkan kemuka Tsundere hijau tersebut.

.

Kaki berbalut sepatu putih, otomatis menghentak. Berlari sekuat tenaga, tak peduli dengan panggilan beberapa orang dibelakangnya, ia tak akan berhenti. Ia akan menemukannya, menemukan makhluk yang bisa-bisanya membunuh sepuluh tahun alur hidupnya.

Ia akan membalas, ia akan menjejalkan granat itu langsung kedalam kerongkongan lelaki berkecamata tersebut. Ia bersumpah.

Midorima,

Midorima,

Midorima,

Terus berteriak pada diri sendiri, menjerit hingga membuat napasnya benar-benar habis. Ia sudah menuju arah parkiran dengan sekali kejab. Tetapi ia tak dapat menemukan apapun, terlebih keramaian yang mulai memadati, ia menutup wajah dengan sebelah tangan, berharap tak menimbulkan kekacauan apapun.

Ia berjongkok, napasnya habis, kepalanya juga mulai berputar, mual. Takao kembali mempertanyakan kewarasannya, apakah semua yang ia lihat beberapa menit yang lalu hanya mimpi. Hanya bayangan yang terlalu nyata, karena ia terlalu larut dalam semua kenangan.

Ia tak bisa menjawab, lagi-lagi lingkaran setan mentertawakan dirinya. Air mata menjadi berkaca-kaca. Merasa seperti anak kecil yang telah kehilang permen ditangannya. Ia lelah, dan tak ingin berpikir apapun lagi. Merasa bodoh dengan apapun yang telah terjadi.

Ia memilih termenung menatap langit yang telah membintang seperti taburan kemerlap lampu. Ia terdiam, setetes air mengalir, hanya setetes memang. Bukan air mata ia rasa, mungkin hanya keringat, melewati tulang pipi lalu terjatuh membentur cuping telinganya. Ia menahan entah apapun itu.

"Takao?"

Halauan secercak bayangan terpantul dari atas kepalanya, Takao berdiri dengan sekali napas, membuat pemuda tersebut harus mundur beberapa langkah.

"Mi-midorima?"

.

.

.

.

.

Karena semua itu belum terucap.

Maka ia akan menyelesaikan semua misi yang telah tertunda dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

"Kau mau makan malam? Bukan, maksudku Ada waktu? Et-to.. Ma-maksudku, aku yang bayar, ap-apa kau bisa?" cerca Takao cepat.

Midorima memilih tertawa. Yang entah mengapa Takao merasa seperti sudah berabad-abad ia tak mendengar itu, ia sampai harus mencubit tangannya. Berharap ini bukanlah keadaan dimana ia harus bangun dengan hati kecewa.

"Tentu saja," jawabnya berlalu, mengelus puncuk hitam Takao, tepat seperti dimana semuanya bermulai, sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

"Kau tak perlu formal denganku –nanodayo."

.

.

.

.

.

–dan Takao bersumpah, ia akan melemparkan granat paling manis untuk Shin-channya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN (Yasudahlah ya -.-)**


End file.
